wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K2/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj IV. Niedogodności nocnego śledzenia po ulicach za ładną kobietą. Gringoire na chybił trafił skierował swe kroki za cyganką. Widział, że dziewczę ze swoją kózką weszło na ulicę Nożowniczą, więc i on wszedł na Nożowniczą ulicę. — Czemuby nie? — powiedział sobie. Gringoire, filozof praktyczny ulic paryzkich, zauważył był, że nic tak marzeniom nie sprzyja, jak tropienie ładnej kobiety, bez wiedzy dokąd się ona udaje. Jest w tem wolnem zrzeczeniu się wolnej swej woli, w tej fantazyi poddającej się fantazyi osoby innej, bynajmniej tego nie podejrzywającej, jakaś mieszanina niezależności rozrzutnej ze ślepem posłuszeństwem, coś dziwnie środkującego między poddaństwem a swobodą, a co się niezmiernie podobało Gringoirowi, umysłowi zasadniczo z kawałków różnych złożonemu, powątpiewającemu, niepewnemu, trzymającemu końce wszystkich ostateczności, wciąż zawieszonemu między najrozmaitszemi popędami duszy ludzkiej i ubezwładniającemu takowe we wzajemnem jej ścieraniu ze sobą. Sam on siebie bardzo chętnie porównywał do trumny Mahometa, przyciąganej w kierunkach odwrotnych przez dwie bryły magnesowe, i w ten sposób wiecznie się wahającej między wierzchem a spodem, między powałą a posadzką, między upadkiem a wniebowzięciem, między zenitem a nadyrem. Gdyby Gringoire żył za dni naszych, jakież to bezstronne, jak dalece centralne stanowisko zająłby pomiędzy klassykami a romantykami! Ale nie był on znowu tak ograniczonym, ażeby żyć lat aż trzysta. A szkoda. Nieobecność jego jest próżnią, która się dziś czuć aż nadto daje. Wracając do rzeczy, dodajmy, że aby módz w ten sposób śledzić za przechodzącymi, a zwłaszcza za przechodzącemi, co Gringoire ochotnie czynił, nie trzeba było lepszego usposobienia nad niewiadomość, gdzie głowę przytulić. Postępował więc zamyślony za młodą dziewczyna, która przyśpieszała kroku i pogłaskiwała piękną swą kozę, w miarę jak mieszkańcy znikali z ulic i zamykały się gościnne gospody miasta, jedyne sklepy dnia tego otwarte. — Tak czy inaczej — bijąc się z troskami powiadał sobie Gringoire — przecież ostatecznie musi ona mieszkać gdziekolwiek. Cyganki dobre mają serce, kto wie... I w urywających tych kropkach, któremi Gringoire zastąpił w duchu niewiadomy dalszy ciąg biegu swej myśli, kryły się tłumnie jakieś obrazy wcale przyjemne. Od czasu do czasu wszakże; mijając ostatnie gromadki mieszczan, podwoje za sobą zamykających, poeta nasz chwytał w lot kawałki ich rozmów, które mu łańcuch uśmiechniętych jego hipotez ucinały. Niekiedy starzec jakiś starca zagadnął: — Nieprawdaż, majstrze Thibaut Pernicie, że mrozek podcinać zaczyna? (Wiedział już otem Gringoire od samego początku zimy.) — Oj, co prawda to prawda, majstrze Bonifacy Disome! Będziemy chyba znowuż mieli takie chłody jak przed trzema laty; w 80-m, kiedy się za sążeń drzew płaciło osiem soldów. — Ba! toby jeszcze było pół-biedy, majstrze Thibaut. Niczem rok 80 w obec 1407, w którym marzło od Świętego Marcina do samych gromnic! a z taką wciekłością, że się pióro co słowo ścinało w rękach pisarza izby wielkiej parlamentu! zkąd właśnie i poszło, że trzeba było przerwać wpis wyroków trybunalskich... Nieco dalej rozmawiały sąsiadki przymykające okienice, ze świecami w ręku, które się skroś czerwieniły. — Czy ci opowiadał mężulek, panieneczko La Boudraque, o nowina nieszczęściu? — Nie, panienko Turquant. I cóż się tam stało takiego? — Koń sławetnego Gilles-Godina, rejenta u Chatelet, przeląkł się Flamandów i ich processyi, skoczył i obalił na ziemię Phillipot Avrillota, oblata od Celestynów. — Czy tak? doprawdy? — A tak. Rymnął, słyszę, jak długi. — Koń mieszczański! słyszałaś! tego to już zanadto ! Niech-by koń rycerski, tobym rozumiała! I okienice się zamykały. Tem niemniej przecież Gringoire stracił nią z kłębka swych myśli. Szczęściem, odnalazł ją szybko i bez trudu rozwikłał, dzięki cygance, dzięki Dżali, które wciąż szły przed nim. Dwie tajemnicze, delikatne, czarujące istoty, których podziwiał drobne nóżki, kształty piękne i układ pociągający, mieszając prawie w swej wyobraźni postać jednej z postacią drugiej, tamte biorąc za tę i na odwrót. Z pojętności i zażyłości przyjacielskiej miał je obie za młode dziewczynki; ze swobody, zwinności i lekkości chodu, obie zdawały mu się być kozami. Ulice tymczasem stawały się z każdą chwilą ciemniejsze i cichsze. Wieczorny okrzyk „gaście ognie, gospodarze!” przebrzmiał oddawna, i już zaledwo w długich odstępach czasu, spotykałeś gdzie niegdzie spóźnionego przechodnia lub drobne światełko w oknie. Gringoire, dążąc ślad w ślad za cyganką, zabrnął tak w nierozplątalną ową matnię uliczek, rynków i uciętych zaułków, która otaczała dawne cmentarzysko Świętych Niewiniątek, i wielce było podobną do motka nici powikłanych przez kota. — Otoż mi dopiero ulice bez logiki wszelkiej! — mówił Gringoire splątany w tysiącznych tych kabłękach, ustawicznie w sobie się zwierających i na siebie zachodzących, w których jednakże młode dziewczę wybierało drogę jakby najlepiej sobie znaną, nie wahając się, a krokiem coraz bardziej przyśpieszonym. Co do niego, byłby on pozostał w całkowitej nieświadomości miejsc przez które przechodził, gdyby nie postrzegł był znienacka, na skręcie jednej z ulic, ośmiokątnego wachlarza wystawy targowiskowej, której szczyt wydrążony, ostro zarysowanym cieniem kładł swej odcinek czarny na szyby jednego z oświetlonych jeszcze okien przy ulicy Verdelet. Poeta zwrócił był na siebie przed chwilą baczność młodego dziewczęcia; po razy już kilka cyganka oglądała się nań z niepokojem; zatrzymawszy się nawet raz jeden na dobre, by skorzystać z promienia wydzierającego się z przymkniętych drzwi piekarni jakiejś, surowo obejrzała go od stóp do głowy; poczem, z ostatnim blaskiem tego rzutu oka, zobaczył był Gringoire na jej twarzy coś w rodzaju owej minki skrzywionej, jaką już był zauważył przedtem na placu grevskim. Co uczyniwszy, dziewczyna, niewiele już na niego zważając poszła sobie dalej. Drobne owe skrzywienie dało do myślenia Gringoire'owi. We wdzięcznym tym grymasie malowała się niezawodnie pogarda, kpinka. To też poeta nasz zaczynał zwieszać powoli głowę, liczyć kamienie w bruku i postępować za młodą dziewczyną mniej śmiało, a w większem oddaleniu, gdy wtem, na załomie jednej z ulic, który mu cygankę z przed oczu sprzątnął, dał się słyszeć krzyk przeraźliwie ostry. Podwoił kroku. Ulicę zalegała ciemność nieprzenikniona. Na samym tylko jej rogu, u stóp posągu Najświętszej Panny, połyskiwało blade światełka z pobożnie zapalonej oliwnej gąbki, zatkniętej w małej żelaznej klatce. Owo to światełko pozwoliło Gringoire'owi spostrzedz, że cyganka wpadła w moc dwóch jakichś mężczyzn, z rąk których się wydzierała, a którzy wołanie jej usiłowali zatamować. Biedna mała kózka, cała pomieszana, spuściła różki i biegała. — Do nas tu, wielmożna straży ! — wrzasnął Gringoire, i dzielnie się posunął naprzód. Jeden z napastników trzymających dziewczynę, zwrócił się ku niemu. Była to straszliwa postać Quasimoda. Gringoire się nie cofnął, dostojał placu, ale ani jednego kroku dalej nie zrobił. Quasimodo zbliżył się ku niemu, jednem machnięciem ręki na odlew cisnął go o cztery kroki od siebie i szybko się ukrył w cieniach nocnych, unosząc na swojem ręku młodą dziewczynę, jak wstążka jedwabna przewieszoną. Towarzysz jego postępował za nim, a biedna kózka biegła na końcu, becząc żałośnie. — Rozbejniki! ratunku! — wołała nieszczęśliwa cyganka. — Ani kroku dalej! — rozległ się nagle piorunujący głos jeźdźca, wyskakującego z sąsiedniego placu. — Ani kroku dalej, i puścić mi tego ptaszka! Był to rotmistrz łuczników pocztu królewskiego, uzbrojony od stóp do czubka, z karabelą w ręku. Porwał on cygankę z rąk osłupiałego Quasimoda i umieścił w poprzek swojego siodła; a igdy straszny garbus, ochłonąwszy nieco z pierwszego oszołomienia rzucił się nań w celu odbicia swej zdobyczy, tej-że chwili zjawiło się kilkunastu łuczników galopujących w ślad swojego rotmistrza z koncerzami w dłoni. Oddzialik ten należał, jak i jego dowodzcą, do pocztu królewskiego; objeżdżał zaś czaty z ramienia jaśnie wielmożnego imci pana Roberta d'Estouville, przełożonego straży marszałkowskiej miasta Paryża. Quasimodo został otoczony, schwytany, związany. Napróżno ryczał, pienił się, kąsał; gdyby to było w dzień biały, nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości, ie samo jego oblicze, stawszy się ohydniejszem jeszcze w skutek złości, byłoby rozpędziło oddział. W nocy jednak pozbawionym on był najdzielniejszej swej broni: brzydoty. Towarzysz jego znikł w czasie walki. Cyganka wdzięcznie się podniosła na siodle rotmistrza, położyła obie ręce na ramionach młodziana, i popatrzyła nań chwil kilka, jakby zachwycona dzielną jego postawą i niemniej dzielną pomocą, z którą jej nadbiegł w momencie rozpaczliwym. Poczem pierwsza przerywając milczenie, i słodząc bardziej jeszcze głos swej naturalnie słodki, rzekła doń: — Jak się pan nazywasz, mości rycerzu? — Rotmistrz Febus z Chateaupers, do usług twoich, moja panieneczko — odpowiedział młody wojak prostując się. — Dziękuję panu! — domówiło dziewczę. I podczas gdy rotmistrz Febus z burginiońska wąsa pokręcał, ona lekko się ześliznęła z konia na dół, jako strzała wypadająca na ziemię, i pierzchła. Błyskawica szybciejby z horyzontu nie znikła. — A sakramencie ósmy! — zaklął rotmistrz zacisnąwszy powrozowe więzy Quasimoda. — Wolałbym już tamtą filutkę zatrzymać! — Cóż chcesz, rotmistrzu? — zauważył sierżant łuczników — umknęła piegża, został nietoperz.